Surprises
by songstress42
Summary: One-Shot. Blaine learns something new and surprising about his boyfriend in the summer before senior year. Has the potential to become a series.


The summer air was thick with warmth and humidity and Kurt Hummel cursed it as he reapplied sunscreen to his bare forearms and face, the only parts of his body exposed to the harsh rays of the mid-summer sun. His father and brother and boyfriend could tease him all they wanted but Kurt had chosen porcelain as Mrs. Sylvester's pet name for him because his skin was his favorite thing about himself and he was determined to take the utmost care of it. Flipping the cap on the 45 SPF bottle closed, he readjusted the coach sunglasses that perched on the bridge of his nose and looked out under the brim of the fedora perched fashionably askew over his perfectly coiffed hair and watched the three most important men in his life play a three-man version of football on the field below.

It was summer vacation and Blaine was down from six-flags for the day. After Kurt had made them all brunch, Carol had gone off to work and Finn and Burt had invited Blaine out for a game of football. Well, actually, they had asked both Blaine _and _Kurt out but it was pretty much implied that Kurt would be sitting in the bleachers watching his boyfriend run around without his shirt on and that he would be totally okay with not being involved in the action.

Watching now, Kurt wasn't entirely sure what they were playing was actually football. They were playing _with_ a football and there seemed to be some tackling involved, but beyond that any resemblance to actual football (and granted, Kurt's knowledge of actual football was rather lacking) seemed not to be forthcoming.

Oh well, at least they were having fun.

Kurt was three seconds away from interrupting them for a sunscreen re-application session when Finn called out Kurt's name.

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt forced his gaze away from his amazing, wonderful boyfriend's amazing, wonderful (not to mention coated in a glistening layer of sweat) abs, and refocused on his step-brother who seemed to be holding up a portable CD player that looked frighteningly familiar.

"Why don't you come down here and show Blaine the reason McKinley won the first game of the season two years ago!"

Kurt's mouth fell open and he snatched his sunglasses off, the better to glare at Finn while shaking his head emphatically.

Blaine meanwhile was frowning, gaze moving between the two with (as far as Kurt was concerned) far too much interest shining in his dark brown eyes.

"No." Kurt said with finality, continuing to shake his head as Finn moved up the bleachers towards him.

It was vaguely reminiscent of their parent's wedding as Finn stopped in front of him, and held his hand out, his mouth curved up in a mischievous version of the one sided smile Kurt had long ago fawned over.

"No nononononononono." Kurt continued as Finn grabbed his hand and started to pull him down to the field.

"Cone on Kurt!" his dad yelled with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, come on Kurt." Blaine aped.

Kurt shot his boyfriend a dark glare as he stepped off the last bleacher, "you don't even know what's going on." He complained as he followed Finn out to the middle of the field.

"No," Blaine agreed falling into step beside him, "but I am very intrigued."

Burt clapped him on the back as Kurt took his place and Finn hit play on the boom box before kneeling down and prepping the ball.

Burt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him back a bit.

"Watch this." He said with unmistakable pride in his voice.

For a moment, all was silent. Finn crouched down, propping the ball up with his right hand, Kurt standing a ways away his back to the ball, arms in the air, Burt and Blaine watching.

And then the unmistakable sound of Beyonce's _Single Ladies_ filled the air and Kurt started to _dance._

Blaine let his mouth fall open in an astonished smile, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

What in gods name was going on?

He sucked in a breath to ask that very question to the man standing beside him but before he could get one word out Burt held up a hand, rested the other on Blaine's shoulder and Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend Kurt Hummel who bedazzled his dead canary's casket; Kurt Hummel who wore a kilt to the Junior Prom; Kurt Hummel who just the other week was showing Blaine his tiara collection; Kurt Hummel, _kicked _the football and Blaine watched in shocked amazement as it sailed as effortlessly through the two goal posts as his high F.

Blaine was brought back to earth when the music shut off and Kurt said testily, "There, I kicked are you happy? Now it's time to take a break to reapply and re-hydrate ah ah ah! Dad, no complaints, skin cancer and dehydration are both serious issues now come on." He clapped his hands just to make his point and turned to his still stunned significant other with one perfectly tweezed eyebrow raised.

"Well?" he said in a slightly more demure tone in which only someone as close to him as Blaine was could detect the slightest bit of uncertainty.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss.

"You are full of surprises."


End file.
